


Hold On To Me (Don't You Ever Let Me Go)

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [21]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, hold on to me, don't you ever let me go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me (Don't You Ever Let Me Go)

Sarah tapped her foot, waiting anxiously for her stupid tea drink. The people at Starbucks that day seemed a little lackluster, and, at this hour, with this weather, Sarah could hardly blame them. She leaned forward, trying to look for her order. When she finally got it, she tried not to shout in relief as she snatched the drink and spun on her heel. Of course, she immediately crashed into someone significantly taller than her, and spilled her _stupid goddamn hot as hell_ tea drink all over the _stupid goddamn hot as hell_ guy.

“Oh, shit, I am _so sorry_ ,” Sarah blurted. She looked up at him, and, in her shock, tightened her grip on the now-empty Starbucks cup to such a degree that her nails broke it. He laughed, his hands still wrapped around her upper arms in an attempt to steady her. “Oh, my God, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the stranger insisted. “Mistakes happen, right? Let’s see if you can’t get another one, though. I shouldn’t’ve been so close, I suppose.”

“No, it’s my fault, it’s okay,” Sarah assured him. “You should be that close, it’s fine. I mean,” she tried again, when the man raised an eyebrow at her, “Not- Not that you should be that close to me, just that you shouldn’t _not_ be-”

“I’m going to stop you, before you cut your own palms,” the stranger interrupted, releasing her arms only to pull her hand out of a fist and release the poor, mangled coffee cup remnants within. “We’ll get you another drink, I’ll get my drink, and we’ll take a seat together. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds fine to me,” Sarah said, her voice oddly high. She cleared her throat. “My name’s Sarah.”

The man smiled at her. “Pretty. My name’s Benedict. But, for the love of all that’s holy, call me Ben.”

“Can do,” Sarah said quietly, and the man - Benedict. Ben. whatever, to be honest - reached down and squeezed her hand.

“Calm down, Sarah,” Ben stage-whispered. “I’ll stay close.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
